The Hope Prophecy
by morbiusgreen
Summary: An ancient prophecy. Two reincarnated fairies. A world at risk. How a friend and I get transported to the FOP/DP universe, our subsequent adventures there and how as a result it gets changed forever. FOP/DP/real world crossover. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Morbius A. Verde, but you can just call me Morbius. I am from a small insignificant little town in Oregon. I was just your ordinary, average teen, nobody important, didn't have a care in the world. As my last name suggests, I am part Italian. I am an only child. My dad died in a massive car accident when I was about three. My mom and I moved to the town I live in after that. This is a story of how my life changed from being that of the average guy to that of the savior of an entire world.

The story begins, as many stories begin, at home. My dad was a multi-millionaire, but we lived in a small suburban home on an average street. We didn't want to be known as rich because people in my town hate rich folk. I was sitting on my couch, watching one of my favorite cartoon shows of all time, _The Fairly Odd Parents_. I was watching one of the "pre-Poof" episodes, as I like to call them _The Boy Who Would Be Queen_. My mom walked in and saw me watching the show. Knowing that I would ignore her if she said something to me, she muted the TV.

"Morbius, when this show's done, I need you to walk down to Albertson's and buy some things. There's a list on the table. I have to go down to the school for a while. I'll try to be back by around nine tonight." (She was my school's secretary at the time)

"Ok, Mom."

She un-muted the TV and left. I picked up the remote and checked the menu. My other favorite cartoon, _Danny Phantom_ was going to be on in an hour. They were ones that I had not seen before.

The show ended. I picked up my keys and walked out to my car. Even though we're rich, I still had to put on the facade of being poor. I had a small Chevy Tahoe.

Albertson's isn't very far from my house. I could have gone on my bike to save gas, if my mom had only wanted small items. However, she wanted me to get around fifteen large items.

I arrived at the store around fifteen minutes later. There were about seven other people shopping there. I grabbed a cart and walked down the halls. I had a strange feeling that I was being watched.

"Hey, Morbius."

I was so distracted by the shopping and worrying that I jumped a bit. I turned around.

"Oh, hey Liz."

Elizabeth Randall was my only true friend in this town. She took martial arts with me, she had the same interests that I did (Especially the love of Butch Hartman's shows), she went to the same school that I did and she was the only one in the whole town I could trust with my secrets. In fact, she was the only one who knew of my actual wealth.

"What are you doing here? Isn't _Danny Phantom_ on in about thirty minutes?"

I looked at my watch. Sure enough, she was right.

"Oooo! I better hurry then. I only have to find two more things. Say, are you doing anything tonight?"

She pondered over the question, and replied, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Cool! Wanna come to my house and watch the _Danny Phantom_ episodes? Maybe afterwards we can play _Call of Duty IV_."

A big smile played itself over her face. She pulled out her cell and called her mom. She walked with me, telling her mom where she would be for the next hour or two.

I eventually finished the shopping. It was getting dark. I looked at my watch. There were twenty more minutes until _Danny Phantom_ was on. We got in and drove off. I still had that dread feeling of foreboding. Liz noticed and asked what was wrong.

"I can't shake the feeling that something life-changing is about to happen."

"Hmmm…"

We were silent for the rest of the trip, listening to the rain that had started falling. We arrived home with about four minutes to spare. There were about four bags in the car. Liz helped me bring them in.

After we were done, we sat down. I turned on the TV. We had about two minutes before _Danny Phantom_ came on. For those last two minutes, we talked for a bit.

"Anything new with you, Morb?"

I smiled. She was the only other one, besides my mom, who called me that. Everyone else just called me "Greeny."

"Well, nothing much. Like I said, I recently got _Call of Duty IV_. That game was _UBER AWESOME_! Have you played it yet?"

"Yes I have. I completely agree with you!"

The _Danny Phantom_ theme music began to play. We stopped talking and began to watch. After the theme song was done, something strange happened. The TV went black for a couple of seconds. Then _The Fairly Odd Parents_ theme began to play. Liz and I stared at each other, with a confused look on our faces. As soon as it stopped, the TV went black again. We had turned out the lights in the room, so it was completely dark in our house.

"Hmmm. Must be the channel," I said. I picked up the remote and tried changing the channel. Same result on every channel. I tried turning on a light, but none of them were working.

"Power outage?" Liz suggested.

"I don't think so," I replied. Liz noticed that I was staring at the TV. She turned and saw the same thing that I did.

The TV screen had begun to emit a soft light. Yellow stars were sparkling. What appeared to be a whirlpool of clouds shot out from the TV and began to reach out for us. A wind had begun, blowing towards the whirlpool. Liz grabbed my hand reflexively. I looked around for something to hold on to. I told Liz to hold onto something sturdy. I ran for the front door's frame and grabbed a hold of that. Liz grabbed a hold of the wall. Everything was flying around by that time. I could barely hear myself think. I could see Liz's hair blowing in front of her face. I noticed her grip was beginning to slip.

"HOLD ON, LIZ!" I shouted as loud as I could. She looked like she was going to faint at any time.

She let go. She floated up towards the whirlpool. She entered it and disappeared.

"LIZ!" My grip had begun to slip as well. I tried to get a better grip. I succeeded, but only for a couple of moments.

I let go. I rose up and hovered over my room for a brief moment. Then I plummeted down towards the whirlpool. I screamed, and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Hope you like! Read and review plz!  
morbiusgreen**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining in my eyes when I woke up. I closed my eyes tighter and rolled over. I didn't feel my soft mattress under me. I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was dirt. I sat up and noticed that I was in a field. I looked around. Liz was beside me, sleeping. I stood up. Apparently, we had ended up in a farmer's field. Liz stirred and woke up. She stood up quickly and looked around.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be here."

We looked around a bit more. I noticed my backpack down by my feet. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was my cell phone, my wallet with $40 inside, a pair of binoculars, a couple of candy bars that I had bought the night before, or what I defined as the night before. I could not be certain. I gave one to Liz, and opened one for myself. We sat down and ate. As we were eating, we fell to talking about the night before.

"Morb, do you remember what happened last night? It was all a blur to me. All I remember was you shouting to grab onto something, and me grabbing the wall. After that, I can't recall a thing."

Contrary to her, my memory was vividly clear. I recalled everything and told her what I had seen. Her face took on the emotion of fear. She began to hyperventilate. I had never seen her do this, so I was at a loss as to what to do. She seemed to be going into some kind of shock. I grabbed her and shook her. No effect. I shook her as hard as I dared. Nothing. At last I slapped her a couple of times. She came out of it.

"Morb, I'm scared."

"I know, Liz. Me too. Let's look for the farmhouse."

We got up and took turns looking for the house. Liz spotted it in the distance. We found what we took to be the main road that also went towards the house and began to walk down it. We were walking for what felt like forever when from behind us we heard a horn beeping. We looked back. Sure enough, an old truck was coming up. We moved off to the side to get out of the way. However, the truck stopped. The window was rolled down and an old man stuck his head out.

"Where are you two youngsters goin'?"

"To that house over there." I replied, pointing off towards the house.

"That's my house. You young people want a lift?"

Liz tapped my shoulder. "Are you sure about this? We just arrived. And we don't even know where we are."

"Yea, I know. But we need answers. This gentleman might just be of some help to us. Besides, I think we both need some nourishment. And if he's a problem, hello! We're martial arts experts. We can take him or anybody else at his farm down."

Liz nodded in agreement. Despite the situation, she laughed a bit. I had paraphrased one of Timmy's lines from the first "post-Poof" episode. We got in, myself in the middle and Liz beside me.

"So, what were you too doing' in my fields. You weren't destroying anything or doing other teenage stuff, were ya?

"No sir. In fact, we're not even completely sure what happened ourselves. We just woke up there. And before you ask, no. We weren't drunk."

He nodded.

"May I ask, then, what happened?"

Before I could reply, Liz jumped in, "Well sir, like my friend says, we don't exactly know. The last thing both of us remember is getting hit on the head very hard. Next thing we know, we were lying in your field."

"You were hit on the head, eh?" I see no marks on your heads."

"I think we've had amnesia for some time, sir. I, for one don't remember being in this pink dress. And I don't think my friend here had his particular attire on, either."

I looked at Liz in shock. Why did she tell a half-truth instead of the whole truth? I asked her with a glance. She surreptitiously pointed her finger towards something outside. I looked. My eyes widened as I saw the street sign that explained everything and nothing at the same time:

_**Now Leaving Dimmsdale: Thanks for Visiting! Hope You Enjoyed Your Stay!**_

_**Amity Park: 20 mi. Ahead. "Ghost Capital of America"**_

My eyes widened. How was this even possible? Those were only fictional cities that Butch Hartman had made up! Right?

"You seem to have something on your mind, young feller. Anything the matter?"

That startled me. I looked at the farmer and reply that nothing was the matter. We were silent for a while. For the first time, I noticed that he has a small model of a red car hanging from his rear view mirror. The farmer noticed me looking at it.

"Ah, yes. The Striker Z. Used to have one myself. Sold it to some guy a couple months back."

I looked back to Liz. She was white.

We got to the house. I helped Liz get out. Her footsteps were unsteady. I helped her into the house and put her down in a chair.

"Emily, we have guests!"

I heard the shuffling of slippers on wood. Soon, an elderly lady appeared.

"Where'd they come from, Al?"

"The fields, Em. Apparently, they haven't been themselves recently. They say they've had amnesia."

"Oh, you poor things! Al, go downstairs and get some bread. I'm going to make them some sandwiches. Will peanut butter and jelly be enough for you two?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"Such polite manners," she said to herself. The farmer returned with some bread. He cut it and handed it to his wife, who then begun to spread the peanut butter and jelly. Meanwhile, I look around. According to my watch, it was only 9:30 A.M., but the clock in their kitchen said noon. Their calendar said that the date was July 18, 2008. Not only had we transported to another universe, but backwards in time as well. As I was fixing my watch, the farmer's wife asked, "So, where are you to from?"

Not knowing if my town even existed in this world, I replied, "Uuhh, we're from up north, ma'am."

"Northern California or Oregon?"

"Oregon, ma'am."

"Ah, Oregon. Al and I once went there for our daughter's wedding. Lovely state. Well, here are your sandwiches. Enjoy!"

I thanked her and fell to eating. Liz just picked at her food nervously. When the farmer's wife left the room for something, she finally spoke in a whisper so soft that I could hardly hear her.

"_The Fairly Odd Parents_ and _Danny Phantom_, both real stories? How is that possible?" she said in a scared voice.

"Liz, calm down. It's ok. You and I have been given something that no other Butch Hartman fan has been given. We can explore and maybe even change the lives of people here. We could even replace Vicky's Babysitting Service."

She smiled at that and color began to come back into her cheeks.

We ate for a while. The farmer came back in. He was smoking a pipe. I swallowed my food and turned to him.

"Excuse me, sir, but would it be too much trouble to take us to the nearest city? I saw on the sign out there that Dimmsdale was the closest one. I think that I have family there."

The farmer pondered this for a while, blowing puffs of smoke out of his pipe.

"Of course I will, young man. First thing tomorrow. It's too late to do it now."

"Oh. Sure. First thing tomorrow, then."

* * *

**Ah. The plot thickens! One thing I should have mentioned: Some of the facts about "me" are actually true. Many of the the other facts I wish were true (multi-millionaire, only. Anywhoo... hope you like it!  
morbiusgreen**


	3. Chapter 3

We stayed at his house for the night. Liz slept in the guest room, while I slept on the couch. The next morning, I got up and walked into the kitchen. The farmer's wife was making eggs and bacon. Liz was already up and reading the _Dimmsdale Times_. She greeted me and handed me the paper. As I sat down, I noticed that Liz was looking a lot better than she had the day before. She even looked a bit excited. Her hair wasn't that great, though. I tried not to laugh, but couldn't keep it in. She glared at me.

"Hey! Can I help it if my hair is like this?"

I replied, in between laughter, "No, I guess not."

I looked at the front page. I hoped that the newspaper would give me some idea what episode had most recently occurred.

"I already checked. I'm not sure which is the most recent."

I nodded, but still looked. She was right. Nothing interesting in the news. I put the newspaper down. The farmer came downstairs.

"Well, how are you two feeling? All rested I trust."

"Yes, sir," Liz replied.

I asked, "Not to seem rude or anything, sir, but when are we going to Dimmsdale." The town name just rolled off the tongue. I never thought that I would ever use that name in this sense ever.

"Well, we can leave after breakfast. Will that work for you?"

I looked at Liz. She shrugged.

"That's ok with us, sir."

He nodded. We ate breakfast and walked out to the truck we arrived in earlier. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. As we started on the road, Liz asked, "So, what do we do when we get to town?"

"I don't know. I want to go to my cousin's house."

She nodded. The farmer would never understand. We had made a code in which "my cousin" referred to Timmy Turner.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I don't know. We've been out of it for a while. Remember, we've had amnesia. Who knows how long it's lasted."

She nodded at that. "But what about their bulldog?"

I smiled. "Bulldog" was the code name for Vicky. "I'm confident she won't be a problem."

We were silent for the rest of the trip, which lasted for about three hours. It was noon when we arrived. He dropped us off near a convenience store on the edge of town.

"Are you sure that your cousin is going to be home?"

Liz and I looked at each other and smiled. "I'm sure they'll be home, sir."

"If not, you are always welcome back at our home." He handed me a sheet of paper with a couple of phone numbers on it.

"Just in case,' he said, and drove off.

Liz and I began to walk towards the town. We wandered for a couple of hours, admiring the town. We saw the Dimmadome, many of the mansions belonging to the Popular crowd, such as the Buxsaplenty's, the Tang's, the Star's, Tad and Chad's mansion, and many others we had never seen before.

A question arose in my mind. It had been bugging me ever since I saw that road sign yesterday.

"How do you think Butch Hartman found out about this place?"

Liz got a confused look on her face. "I'm not sure. Maybe he's not from our universe?"

"No, that wouldn't explain how he knows about the present. My guess would be that he has some sort of looking glass or magic crystal ball. Maybe even more realistically some type of dimensional window through which he looks and takes story ideas. I wonder what he'll think if he sees us."

We laughed at that. Finally, we just had to stop for a bite. We hadn't eaten anything since 9:30 that morning. It was now 1:00 P.M. We stopped at the Dimmsdale Mall and bought cheeseburgers. Luckily, my money worked in this universe. We sat down in a booth near a store called _Comix and Video Games_. As we were eating, Liz spotted a person going into the store. The person had on a purple sweatshirt, pink pants and a red hat with a "D" on it that covered the person's eyes.

"It's Trixie!" I whispered to Liz. And indeed it was. She was walking towards the store. We watched her go in, wondering if we had come here during the time where Timmy discovered that she was a tomboy. We watched for Timantha. She didn't appear. Trixie came out with a bag full of comics and video games. She walked off to a bathroom. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. She quickly ran into the girl's bathroom. A couple minutes later, she came out wearing her traditional white miniskirt and purple shirt and headband. Her handbag was bulging a bit.

"Well, that fact's been confirmed," I said. "I wonder what else we can consider true."

We finished our meals. After we were done, we started towards a public computer and searched for the Turner house. We found it a couple of minutes later. As we printed out the directions, Liz said, "Look! Over there!"

I quickly turned and looked in the general direction where she was pointing.

"What? I see nothing."

"Huh. I could have sworn I saw someone from _Danny Phantom_."

I shrugged and grabbed the paper. We left the mall, little knowing that we were being watched.

* * *

**I know that was short, but my brain is getting fried writing this. Plz be nice.  
morbiusgreen**


	4. Chapter 4

We wandered around the town for a little while longer, admiring the sights. We even went up the Dimmatower. I brought out my binoculars and tried to find Amity Park. I caught a glimpse of Fenton Works. After a couple of hours, we were ready to find the Turner house. We had to take a bus in order to find the street, and then we had to walk the rest of the way. Finally, Liz spotted it. A couple seconds later, I spot the renowned satellite dish, the red and white exterior of the house and the brick chimney.

"We'd better hurry, I think I see Vicky."

I couldn't see her, but I trusted Liz's vision. We sped up and reached the door. A bit nervous, I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling. The door opened. Next thing I knew, Liz and I were flat on our backs with three green, pink and purple dogs growling over us. Liz and I looked at each other and nodded. Instantly I pulled in my legs, kicking the green dog over me right into the street. Liz had done the same with the pink one. We stood up and faced the purple one, not willing to hurt him.

"Down doggies, down!"

The dogs obediently walked inside. The owner of the dogs was standing at the center of the door. He had on a pink hat, pink t-shirt and jeans.

"Sorry 'bout my, uhh, Alaskan Blubber Hounds. They don't like my babysitter and they must have thought that you were her."

"That's ok, young man. Can we speak to your parents?"

"Well, they're getting ready for a Parent-Child Hullabaloo at the Dimmadome. I'll go get them."

He walked off. By this time, Vicky had arrived and was standing next to us. She looked us over with a stern expression. Even though I knew that she was evil, I tried to start up a friendly conversation with her.

"Hi. I'm Morbius. Who are you?"

She turned and stared at me. I tried again.

"I've never seen pink eyes before. They're wicked awesome."

She replied coldly, "They're my eyes. You have a problem with them, twerp?"

"No, no, no problem at all" I shut my mouth and stood there nervously. Eventually Mr. and Mrs. Turner appeared. They were dressed in very expensive clothing, Mr. Turner in a tux and Mrs. Turner in a very beautiful red dress. Vicky automatically became the model girl.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Turner. I'm ready to have a funtastic time with the little angel here," she said in that singsong voice that she used around parents. Liz and I exchange a glance that said, _yea, right_.

"Hello, Vicky." Timmy's in his room." Vicky walked in. Mrs. Turner turned back to us.

"Did you two want to see us?"

"Yes we did, ma'am. Is there some place where we can talk privately?"

"Sure. Let's go to the game room."

We went upstairs and into a messy room. There was a computer and a VCube attached to an old TV.

When the door was closed, I began.

"How much do you pay your babysitter?"

Liz looked at me in shock. She obviously didn't think that I would try to get Vicky fired by staring out that way. Fortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Turner didn't seem to mind the question.

"$1000 each half-hour."

I tried to keep my expression neutral. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Liz trying to keep her expression neutral as well. _$1000 dollars every half-hour!!! How do they pay their bills?_

"I ask because my friend and I are qualified to be babysitters." I reached into my wallet and pulled out my babysitter card. I handed it to them. They looked at it, and handed it back to me.

"We only charge $8 an hour for each of us. Wouldn't that save you much more money to spend on your only child?"

They looked at each other. Cleary they had not thought about that. I silently thanked my mom who made me go to our school, which taught logic, although if Butch Hartman was right about how gullible people in this universe were, then we wouldn't have much of a problem with adults.

Mrs. Turner replied, "You make an excellent point young man. One second, we need to talk privately."

They walked to a corner of the room and began to whisper. Liz leaned over and asked what they were saying. Whereas she was the eyes of our little duo, I was the ears. I could hear better than she could. However, I couldn't hear them.

Jokingly I whisper back, "I don't know. I don't speak adult."

We both giggled softly at that. Both parents talked for a little while longer then came back.

"We've considered your offer and we agree with you. We'll fire Vicky tonight, although she has been a great one, shaping up our son in ways that we could never do.

_Uh huh, sure_, I thought grimly, _if by shaping up you mean shaping him into a personal punching bag_. From Liz's expression I could tell that she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

Mr. Turner turned back as we were leaving the room, "By the way, we never got your names. Who are you?"

I looked at Liz. She shrugged as if to say, _whatever_. I extended my hand and replied, "I'm Morbius, sir. This is my friend—"

—Elizabeth," she interjected as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Jason Turner, and this is my wife, Wendy Turner. Our son's name is Timothy or Timmy as he prefers."

I was shocked. I had expected that some noise would have made it impossible for us to hear their names like it did in the shows. Obviously, Butch Hartman changed a couple things on his show. We walked downstairs. I though I caught a glimpse of Vicky choking Timmy. As soon as we were in view, she dropped him and smiled in the nicest expression.

"Nothing happening here, Mr. and Mrs. Turner." Her smile turned to one of nervousness as she noticed the expression on the parent's faces.

Mrs. Turner began, "Vicky, we know that you have been a good babysitter for a good long while." I noticed Timmy silently scoff at that. His eyes widened, however, as he heard what the next sentences were.

"However, we have just been offered a better deal. I'm sorry, but, we're firing you. Your replacements have an authentic card that qualifies them for babysitting."

"And it's shiny!" Mr. Turner added.

Vicky just stood there, stupefied. A couple seconds later, she began to walk out, an expression of pure rage and hatred plastered to her face. While everyone else's back was turned, she turned back, pointed towards me and mouthed, "You're dead, twerp."

I winked back with an air of victory. She turned and stormed out. As she walked out the door, I thought that I saw her pink eyes begin to glow. I frowned, but shrugged and forgot about it. That was a big mistake.

* * *

**There. I hope that's better. Even though I've just started writing _this_ story, I've already started the outline to a possible sequel, and like I said on my profile, I may invite anyone interested to write their own chapters and to send them to me so that I can post them. I'm not sure about it, though, so... anyway plz review  
morbiusgreen**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Timmy's parents left, Liz and I called Timmy downstairs. He had gone up to his room right before we replaced Vicky. He walked down slowly, a confused look on his face. When he saw us, his eyes widened.

I said with a smile, "Sit down, Timmy. We want to get to know you if we're gonna be your new babysitters."

I could have sworn that I saw a small smile on that bucktoothed face. When I asked later, Liz said that she had seen it too.

Timmy sat down on the couch. Liz sat next to him. I sat in the chair opposite him.

"Now, if you feel that you don't want to answer any of these questions, please feel free to say so."

Timmy nodded and we began. We asked him what was his favorite color, favorite hobby, TV show and all that. He answered many of the questions that we asked. When we were done with the get-to-know-you talk, he said that he had to get some homework done. He rushed upstairs. A couple of minutes later, we silently went up to his room. The door was closed. We heard voices

"I don't know, Timmy. Why do you want Vicky back? She's the one that caused you to get us she also has been a source of constant torture." that was Wanda's voice.

"Yea, Timmy."Cosmo's voice.

"That's why I want Vicky back. If I start to be happy I'll lose you guys. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that they were back where they came from."

Liz and I exchanged a look of fear. We heard the wands begin to power up. Liz grabbed my hand. Stars began to form around us. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, expecting the whirlpool to appear—

Nothing. I heard the wands sputter and go out.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Hold on, Timmy, let's check." I heard a book hit the floor.

"Well?"

"Uh, this is something that we can't tell you, Timmy."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, Timmy. We can't send them back to where they came from."

"Look on the bright side, Timmy. You still have other reasons that we can stay. You got Francis, Crocker, Tootie and your parents non attentiveness."

We heard Cosmo scream as Wanda did something to him. We silently moved away from the door, trying not to make a noise. Liz, however, hit an end table. A couple of plastic bottles fell off and hit the floor.

"What was that?!" Timmy said in a hushed voice. Liz and I were by this time panicking. We ran off in opposite directions. I hid in the bathroom and Liz hid behind a plant. The door opened and Timmy came out. He looked right, left, then right again. He noted the fallen bottles, then wiped the sweat from his brow.

"All clear."

He walked back into his room and shut the door. Liz and I silently crawled out from our hiding places and into a room. As soon as the door was shut, Liz and I let out a huge sigh.

"Man, that was close. Let's not do _that_ again."

I readily agreed. I looked around the room. We had gotten into the game room. Seeing the computer, I got a brilliant idea. I rushed over and sat in the chair.

"Morb, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer. I found the search engine that was the equivalent of **Google**. It was called **Noodle**. If it had been any other time I would have laughed. However, I was on a mission. I typed in _Butch Hartman_ and hit the **Search **button.

Nothing.

I sat back, confused. Liz was standing beside me, frowning.

"What were you hoping to gain by that?"

"I don't know."

We stood there for a while. Eventually we got up and walked downstairs. It was 5:30. The rest of the night was uneventful. I found some of my science fiction books in my backpack. They were ones that I had bought the day before we had arrived here, and I hadn't started reading them. Liz spotted a Crash Nebula book on the bookshelf. We sat down on the couch and read. We went up and checked on Timmy every half hour, making sure that we were heard every time. That's how Timmy's parents found us when they got home four hours later, sitting and reading. We had just put Timmy to bed. We greeted them and said that Timmy should be asleep. They thanked us. I took a deep breath and asked the next question with as much emotion as I could stir up.

"Mr. And Mrs. Turner, can we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Morbius."

We sat down on the couches. From the expression on their faces I could tell that they thought that Timmy had done something wrong.

"Mr. And Mrs. Turner, Elizabeth and I have no home. We only just arrived and we can't find any home for ourselves. We were wondering, could you spare some room for some poor souls like ourselves."

We told them our cover story.

"Aw, how could we not take you in. You can sleep in Timmy's room."

"No, no. that's okay. I'll be just fine down here. Liz, how 'bout you?"

She nodded.

"Are you two sure?"

"Yes," we said simultaneously. They nodded and walked into another room. They came back carrying blankets and pillows. We thanked them and began to set up. They went upstairs. I let Liz take the bigger couch while I set up on the floor. We turned off the light. Liz was asleep in about three minutes. I, on the other hand, could not get to sleep. I was thinking about things that happened during the day.

"Huh?" I asked myself as I saw a shadow moving on the floor. It was coming from the window. I kept still.

It moved. I turned around as quickly as I could. There was nothing there. I shrugged and turned over. I was asleep in five minutes.

* * *

**Yay! Tommorow we get to meet some characters from DP! I can't wait!!! Anyway, I hope I'm not slipping. Plz read and review.  
morbiusgreen**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the refreshing scent of bacon, eggs, pancakes and waffles. Mrs. Turner was in the kitchen cooking away, humming to herself. Mr. Turner was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning!" She said when she saw that I was awake.

"Good morning Mrs. Turner."

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Uh, scrambled please."

"Ok." She turned back and continued to cook. I went back into the living room to see if Liz was awake yet. She was still fast asleep. While I was waiting for my breakfast, I cleaned up the blanket and pillow and set them off to the side. By that time, breakfast was ready. I was starving. I sat down and began to eat. Mrs. Turner went outside to get something. While she was gone, Timmy came downstairs. He sat at the table looking bleary eyed. When Mrs. Turner came back, she poured him a bowl of Timmy-O's. He grabbed a spoon and began to eat methodically. Mrs. Turner left again, this time upstairs. Mr. Turner wasn't paying attention, so I leaned over to Timmy and asked in a whisper if he wanted my breakfast

"Really? Can I?

"Oh sure. I'm not that hungry at breakfast anyway. Go ahead, take the food, but leave the plate."

A grin began to spread over his face. He grabbed what was on my plate and ran back upstairs. I took the cereal and dumped it out the open window. When Mrs. Turner came back, she noticed that my plate was empty.

"Wow. You must have been really hungry."

"Oh, yes ma'am. I never really got a chance to eat anything last night."

"Well, are you hungry for some more, maybe?"

"Uh, a little bit, yes please." She handed me a fresh plate and I ate like there was no tomorrow. Liz came in a couple of seconds later yawning. Mrs. Turner greeted her and gave her a plate. She sat down next to me and began to eat.

"Soo," I began, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Oh, pretty good. Yourself?"

"Eh, it was meh. I can never sleep very well in a new place at all. It takes me a couple of days to actually 'break in' the place, so to speak."

She giggled at my 'break in' remark, and then asked, "So, what should we do today?"

"Well, I was going to ask Mrs. Turner if we needed to baby-sit tonight, but before that I was planning on us going out and looking for jobs. I mean, come on, don't you think we'd be imposing on the Turners if we stayed here?"

She nodded in agreement. We finished our breakfast and then left.

We walked through the city looking for places to work. By noon, we were tired and hungry. Being close to the mall we were in yesterday, we decided to eat there again.

The mall was crowded. It took us about forty five minutes just to get to a booth. Ironically, it was the one we had the day before. We got the same thing that we had gotten the previous day as well, cheeseburgers from the mall outlet of the Nasty Burger. We ate in silence. It was so noisy in the mall, however, that we couldn't hear ourselves think, let alone talk.

That didn't prevent us from hearing the screams and cries for help. We looked towards the square. Four men were assaulting someone. I couldn't see through them, but from the screams I could tell that it was a young woman, about my age from the sound of it. I looked for the mall security guards, but I saw none. No one was even helping; they were just standing there, looking on. I was disgusted.

"I'm going in!" I said to Liz. She nodded and said that she would join me. We took off our sweaters and placed them on the backs of our chairs. We charged.

I grabbed the first guy from behind and wrestled him away from the girl, throwing him to the floor. He swung wildly, but I grabbed a glass bottle that he had dropped and smashed it over his head. The smell of beer infused the surrounding air. He roared in pain, but a kick to the stomach and chop to the neck silenced him. He limped away as fast as he could, howling in pain. While I was dealing with this guy, Liz had jumped on the back of another guy and threw him to the floor. He yelled in anger and grabbing a cane that had been left on a bench, swung I at her, but she dogged his fist and grabbing it, deftly flipped him to the ground again. When he tried to get up, she kicked him on the side of his head. He ran away, his nose bleeding. The third guy, a tall and skinny fellow, rushed away in fear after seeing his buddies getting beat up by a couple of teens. The last guy, however, was more difficult. He was the biggest of the four. He grabbed his clothes and ripped them off, revealing a karate uniform and a black belt. Liz and I looked at each other, shrugged and looked back towards the man.

"Bring it on, freaks!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes going cross-eyed at the last word.

"Oh, we intend to," I replied. Liz and I got into our favorite defensive positions.

He attacked. By this time, the crowd had gotten bigger. They were watching in awe as two normal-sized teens took on this giant of a man. The fight was so long, around ten minutes, that I can't remember every detail. There were some points in the fight where we thought we had the upper hand, but it always turned out that he had a trick up his sleeve. That's when his attacks were the most vicious. Halfway during the fight Liz had been knocked out and was being nursed by Tootie, who just happened to be there. Eventually, I could see that he was tiring. He had caught me and was holding me up in the air, getting ready to throw me. However, with my last ounce of strength, I grabbed his hand and bit it with all my might. He yelled in pain and dropped me. I fell to the floor. He was holding his hand in pain. I had actually drawn some blood. He turned around only to be greeted by my waiting fist that I had quickly outfitted with his pair of brass knuckles that had fallen out of his pocket. He screamed in pain, but I gave him another belt as hard as my remaining strength would allow. He went down with a thud. I fell down as well, panting heavily and sweating like a dog.

The crowd cheered, but I was too tired to even care at that moment. I heard someone moaning, too high to be the guy I had just knocked out. I turned, and there was the girl for whom we had risked our lives. I crawled over to her. Her head was turned away from me, so I couldn't see who she was. She did, however, look strangely familiar. As I turned her over, I recognized her. It was Jasmine Fenton. Despite everything, I slapped myself for not recognizing her earlier. She wasn't wearing her traditional garb, however. She was bruised in many places and from the looks of it I thought that she had gotten a concussion.

I turned to the crowd and asked in a desperate voice if anyone had a cell phone. Tootie came forward with one. I asked her to call for an ambulance, and to hurry. She quickly started dialing. I tried to pick up Jazz, but I was so weak that I couldn't manage it. Instead, I just sat there, making sure that no one came too close to her. Five minutes later, the emergency people arrived. They put Jazz and Liz in the ambulance. I joined them. It took about five minutes to get to the Dimmsdale Hospital. While the two girls were getting treated, I rested in the waiting area. A couple of hours later, I was called and taken to a room where the two girls were asleep. The doctor asked me what happened. I told him. He then explained to me that Jazz did indeed have a concussion and also a broken left arm. Liz, fortunately, only had a couple scrapes and bruises and would be ready to leave possibly sometime today. He then suggested that I rest here for a while. I thanked him and he left. I sat on the spare bed and waited for one of them to wake up. While I was waiting, the events of the day finally caught up with me.

I was asleep in two minutes.

* * *

**Well, one DP charaacter at least. Sorry if my fight scene was lacking. I'm not very good at them and this is my first attempt at one. So be nice. Please? Anyway, hope you are enjoying it so far. Thanks for taking the time to read.  
Oh, and thanks for reviewing. They keeps me going.  
morbiusgreen**


	7. Chapter 7

I was awakened two hours later by the opening and slamming of the door. I jumped, and tried not to groan in pain. I still was aching everywhere.

"Jazz, sweetie, are you all right?" I heard a woman ask worriedly. I could tell that it was Jazz's mother. I slowly turned towards the source of the voice. Jack, Madeline and Danny Fenton in their traditional clothing were standing next to Jazz's bed, anxious looks on their faces.

"I'm fine Mom, really. Just a broken arm and a bump on the head iIt's not that serious."

"Who did this? Was it ghosts?" Mr. Fenton asked excitedly.

"No, Dad, nothing like that."

Danny then asked, "So what happened then?"

Jazz took a deep breath and began:

"Well, while I was walking around the Dimmsdale Mall, a man came up to me and asked for some money for a meal. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. I felt sorry for him, so I reached into my purse. All of the sudden, I feel strong arms grab me and try to pull me away. One had his hand over my mouth, two others were holding my arms and the fourth one was giving the other three instructions. I tried kicking the man who was holding my mouth, but I couldn't. So I bit his hand. He let go, and I started screaming for help. I was hit on the side of my face hard by the fourth guy. Suddenly, two people came to my rescue, a guy and a girl. I was let go, but I didn't have the strength to move. I must say, they were impressive. They took out the three guys, but the fourth guy seemed a challenge for them. The girl was even knocked out during the fight. The other one seemed to me to be almost dead by the time that I passed out. They're both around here somewhere."

She looked around and pointed out Liz, who was still very much asleep. When she saw that I was awake, she blushed a bit. I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I walked over, and was immediately caught in a hug from Mrs. Fenton.

"Thank you for saving Jazz from those monsters, thank you, thank you!!!"

"Monsters? Where?" Mr. Fenton said.

"Jack, I meant Jazz's attackers."

"Oh."

By this time I was beginning to suffocate.

"…Air…please…"

"Oh, sorry," Mrs. Fenton said nervously as she released me. I sat down in a chair to catch my breath.

"Who are you, young man?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"My name's Morbius, ma'am," I replied.

"What happened today at the mall?" she asked me.

I told her everything that I could remember. After I was done telling them what happened, jazz asked me where I was from.

"From up north, miss," I replied.

"Oh, please, just call me Jazz," she replied, blushing again, "It sounds too formal to call me 'miss.' What part of the north are you from?"

"I'm from Oregon."

"Why are you down here? Are you and your friend visiting family?"

I replied by telling them the cover story that we had come up with earlier. After I was done explaining, they stared at me in shock. Jazz was the first to speak.

"Oh, you poor people. Mom, can they stay at our house until they can find a place to stay?"

Before Mrs. Fenton could answer, I interrupted, "No, no. it's fine, really. We already are staying at someone's house and making money babysitting their child. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Are you sure, young man? There's always room."

"I'm sure."

"Ok, then."

Jazz gave me a slip of paper with her cell number on it. I heard sheets stirring behind me. I turned, and saw Liz just beginning to wake up. A couple of minutes later, the doctor walked in and declared that Liz was free to go. Jazz, on the other hand, was going to stay for a couple of days. A wheelchair was brought in and Liz was placed in it. I walked out with her. As we walked down the hall, I saw two younger teens running down the hall. They were Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley.

We got to the exit. By this time, Liz was fully awake and able to stand. She said that she would be ok and in fact insisted that she didn't need any help. We began to walk to the Turner's house. It was 5:30. Fortunately, the Turner's house was not far from the hospital.

We were within sight of the house when Liz, who I had been supporting all this way, noticed three kittens. She was a huge cat lover. I let her go off to try and make friends with them. As I stood there, something shiny caught my eye. I looked, and in the middle of the street there was some jewelry. There were no cars coming, so I ran out and picked them up. It was a necklace and two rings. I was just starting to examine them when Liz called me. I hurriedly put them in my pocket and rushed over. She pointed to the kittens. I saw it too. They were pink, green and purple, with the purple one being smaller and cuter than the other two. They ran away after about a minute. We continued to our temporary dwelling. As we came up, we saw Timmy playing ball with somebody. We hid and watched. He was playing ball with himself. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were floating in the middle. They didn't stay for long, however. After Timmy was called in, we approached and went inside as well. We were greeted by Mr. Turner, who was sitting in his chair. Timmy was playing with Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula action figures. Mrs. Turner came down and greeted us as well. When she saw both our conditions, she was shocked.

"What happened to you two?"

I helped Liz to the couch and we explained for the second time that day what had happened at the mall.

"Wow, are you two ok?"

Yes, Mrs. Turner. I think we'll manage babysitting."

"Oh, good. Bye then!" she said. They dashed for the garage door and drove their station wagon away.

"I'll be in my room if you guys need anything."

"Sure Timmy. Hey, do you think that your parents would mind if we used your shower?"

"Uh, I don't think they'll mind. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

He rushed upstairs. I asked Liz if she wanted to take a shower. She replied that she would. I then told her that she could take one now if she wanted to. The thanked me and walked into the bathroom. I sat down on the couch and pulled out the jewelry I had picked up. The chain and rings themselves looked like pure gold. Both rings had blue diamond-shaped jewels engraved in them, and the necklace had a blue tear drop shaped jewel hanging from it. When I looked closely, the necklace jewel seemed to be giving off a light of its own. Soon I heard the bathroom door open and Liz stepped out. I quickly put the necklace and rings away in my backpack. As I was putting them away, I felt something in my backpack. I pulled out a magic eight ball. I held it up and showed it to Liz. Her eyes widened as if to ask, _Could it be?_

I held it and asked, "Oh magic ball, when will my friend and I get home?" I shook with fervor. The answer it gave was _Insufficient Information_.

I looked at Liz and we both nodded. I said out loud, "Well, that stinks," and threw it against the wall. It broke open. Pink mist came from it and a female fairy who looked no older than we did appeared. She was smiling.

"Hi, I'm Betania, and I'm you Fairy Godparent!"

* * *

**Oooh!!! Did I throw anybody for a loop there? And you might ask, "What's up with the jewelry?" Eh? Well, keep reading and you'll find out!!! Bwahahaha!!!  
morbiusgreen**


	8. Chapter 8

Liz and I look at each other in fake shock. Betania floated down to our level and asked, "So, what do you think?"

I blinked and rubbed my eyes a couple of times. I knew that she wouldn't believe us if we said what we knew about fairies, Fairy World and Da Rules, so I replied, "Wow. I really am crazy!"

"No, no, Morbius. I really am a fairy, there is such a thing as magic. I'm here because you two have no home. We fairies mostly are assigned to unhappy, neglected and tormented children. I was assigned to you because you two are without a home. You can't tell anyone about us, or we go away forever. We can grant most any wish that you wish for."

"Almost any?" I asked, still putting on my 'never knew fairies existed' act.

"Well, there are a few provisos."

She raised her wand. I knew what was coming next. I looked up. Sure enough, a purple book was beginning to form right above our heads. I pushed Liz out of the way and braced myself to try and catch the falling book. It fell fast, but never hit the ground. I was thankful for our P.E. teacher at that moment and how he made us do all those exercises. I gently put the book on the table. When I looked back at Betania, she was staring at me, eyes wide. Liz was doing the same.

"Uh, what?" I asked, truly confused.

"I have never, ever before in all my 20,000 years of life see any godchildren do what you just did."

"What do you mean?"

"Your quick reflexes. It's like you knew it was coming. In all my years as being a godparent, I've never seen someone so quick."

I laughed out loud, and the other two joined me. I tell Betania that it's only rare that I'm that quick.

A smile crept over her face. "What about today at the mall? Those were some smooth moves you two had."

I frowned. _She was watching?_ I thought to myself. _How much has she seen of our activities and private conversations while we've been here?_ From the miniscule change in the expression on Liz's face, I could tell that she was thinking the same thing. However, I decided that she didn't look like she suspected anything and we began to ask her questions about herself and her kind. She answered all of our questions and asked us some as well. She asked us the basic get-to-know-you questions. We answered with our cover story for some and the truth with others, depending on the questions. When we were finished talking, I looked at the clock.

"Oh, wow. It's almost time for Timmy to go to bed."

"Timmy?" Betania asked.

"Yea. We baby-sit him. In return, we get paid $8 an hour and free room-and-board."

"Timmy who?"

I could tell from her question that only one Timmy was on her mind.

"Timmy Turner."

Her expression barely changed, but I could tell that she was awed and surprised. I went upstairs and asked Timmy to turn off his video games and go to bed. He complied. After I had closed his door, I came back down. Liz and Betania were talking about girl stuff. As they carried on their conversation, I looked back at Da Rules and commented on the stupidity of some of them.

Betania replied, "Yea, I know. Some of us just can't wait for the Promised One to come and oust Jorgen." Immediately after she had said that, she covered her mouth with both her hands, a look of horror and fright on her face.

Now Liz and I were really interested. "The Promised One? Jorgen? Who are they?"

"Umm…" she stammered nervously. I guessed that the Promised One, whoever he was, was never supposed to be mentioned to godchildren.

"Well, can you keep a secret?"

We nodded. She told us that the Promised One was one of the only two fairies to have died of unnatural causes. He had made the prophecy of his return in what had become known to Fairy World as the Hope Prophecy.

"Hrmmm…" I mused to myself. I had always had an interest in prophecies. _Here's a chance to read and study a new one_, I thought to myself.

"Hey, Betania. As my first wish, I wish I had a copy of the Hope Prophecy."

Liz asked for one as well. Betania floated down to Da Rules and flipped through the pages. She found nothing forbidding it. She then raised her wand. Two huge but light scrolls appeared in our hands. I opened it and skimmed it. A couple things stuck out to me. I repeatedly saw references to the Jewelry of Sueñalon. I saw small hastily drawn depictions of this jewelry. They looked like the jewelry I had picked up, but I quickly dismissed it. I also saw the basic things that were seen in prophecies: reincarnation, a battle between two ancient powers, the defeat of the evil, the good ruling Fairy World with another who would accompany him.

"Wow. Not much has changed much in the world of prophecies, has it?" I said. It was meant as a light joke, but I received a death glare from Betania, as if what I had just insinuated was pure sacrilege. I apologized

"I'm sorry if I insulted you."

"It's ok. No human would understand the affect a prophecy of this magnitude would have on an individual."

"Oh, I can think of a few religious groups who have vaguely similar prophecies." I replied. Thankfully, Betania didn't press the matter. Instead, she continued her conversation with Betania. I pulled out my iPod, which had been in my backpack, and while listening to my music, began to extensively read this Hope Prophecy. I took out a pen and notebook which I had bought earlier today and began to take notes on the gist of this prophecy. Eventually, despite the music, I noticed that the two girls had become silent and were staring at me with odd expressions on their faces.

I took out my earplugs and asked, "What? I like looking at ancient prophecies. Speaking of which, Betania, how old is this writing?"

"About eleven billion years old."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. According to modern theory, our universe was fourteen billion years old. I wasn't sure if it was the same here.

"Your civilization is old! No offense."

"None taken."

The girls went back to their conversation while I plugged myself back into my music and study of the Hope Prophecy. We stayed like this until Timmy's parents came home. Betania changed into a blond cat. When asked about it, we explained that we found it outside and brought it in to feed it and take care of it. Timmy's parents said that she could stay. After that we got ready for bed. Betania poofed up a bed for herself and Liz and I lay out our bedding. Due to our long fight that day, we were asleep instantlLy.

* * *

**Like I said on my profile page, I don't believe in Evolution. I'm only using it for literary purposes. Also, when I'm done with this story (and my possible sequel, the outline of which I have completed), I may invite others to do an in-between story in this universe. **

**Oh, and review plz. Thx!!!**

**morbiusgreen**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up at around nine. Mrs. Turner was up making sausages. Before anyone else noticed, I put on the necklace and rings that I had found yesterday. I hid the necklace and hid the rings under my gloves that had made it into my backpack. Liz and Betania woke up a few minutes later. We put away our bedding and grabbing a few sausages, rushed out. We were gonna try to finish what we started the day before. Betania turned into my watch. We got to the mall. It wasn't as crowded as the day before, so we were able to get around a lot easier. We looked in a couple of places that looked interesting, but none of those places were hiring. Finally we came to _Comix and Video Games_. A **Help Wanted** sign was posted on the door. We walked in. We walked up to the register where a teen of about our age was working and asked who to see for a job.

"Uh, sure dude. Lemme call the manager."

He walked towards the back of the store. He soon came back with an guy who looked like he was around twenty. We guessed that he was the manager of the store.

"So, you two wanna work here, huh?"

We nodded. He stroked his beard. After a couple of seconds, he invited us to his office. He invited us to sit down in the chairs. He then began to ask us a series of questions, such as who we were, where we were from, where we lived at the moment, what previous experience we might have had and so on. We answered as truthfully as we could.

"Well, you two seem like nice folks. Why don't you go look around the store for awhile while I think over hiring you."

We thanked him and walked out into the store. There were a couple of other people there, looking at either comics or video games. As we were waiting, we decided to see if there were any video games here that were the equivalents of others in our universe. We found the equivalents for _Halo I_ through _III_, _Starcraft_, _Star_ _Wars_ _Battlefront_ _I_ and _II_, _Gears_ _of_ _War_, _Call_ _of_ _Duty_ _I_ through _IV_, _Ghost_ _Recon_ and _Ghost_ _Recon_ _Advanced_ _Warfighter_ _I_ and _II_, _Rainbow_ _Six Vegas_ _I_ and _II_ and a multitude of others. Also, while we were waiting, Trixie came in again wearing her boy disguise. We watched as she bought this universes version of _Rainbow_ _Six_ _Vegas II_.

As we were watching, the manager called us back to his office. After we sat back down, he said, "I've thought a lot about this, and after careful consideration I have decided to hire you. I need you to read this little pamphlet about our store. The uniform is not all that complicated, red T-Shirt with the logo on it and a name tag and khaki pants. There are some spares in the back which I think will fit you two. You should stay here after were done here and familiarize yourself with the layout of the store. Miss, would you be okay with doing register duty?"

"Sure, I don't care."

"Cool. And you, dude, would you be okay with working in the back and do heavy lifting with the other two back there?"

I replied, "That's a-okay with me. Good exercise for me."

"That's the spirit! Now, your work hours would be nine in the morning to two in the afternoon at eleven bucks an hour. Your lunch break would be noon till twenty five after. Does all that sound reasonable?"

Liz and I looked at each other. We had known each other for so long that we had developed our own system of communication. The expression on Liz's face said, "Yes, let's go for it. What have we got to lose?"

We turned back to the manager with smiles on our faces.

"We accept. You just hired yourself two new recruits, Mr..."

"Oh, you can just call me Greg."

"Ok Greg. When should we start?"

"Does tomorrow work for you guys?"

"Sure, that'll work."

"Sweet! Se you bright and early tomorrow, them. Oh, and have Jeff give you two a uniform and name tag."

"Sure thing, boss," I said, beaming. We walked out, got our uniforms and left. We wished that our uniforms were at the Turner's house but invisible and hidden under the couch. We walked around the mall, getting used to where everything was. After about a couple of hours, we got hungry so we got a couple of meals from a Chinese restaurant, their equivalent of _Panda Express_. When we were finished, it was only one. We had no idea what to do. We left the mall and wandered around the town, visiting. We let Betania poof into a teen form and join us. Once again, Liz and Betania started talking about girl things. Needless to say, I was annoyed, but said nothing. We visited places that we hadn't visited before and some other places that we had seen, but that Betania hadn't. At about two-thirty, we decided that now was the time to go back to our temporary house. We started to walk, but Betania spoke up.

"Hey, we don't need to walk. I am a fairy after all. Why don't you wish yourselves home?"

"Oh! Yea, well I'm still not used to having a fairy around. Sure. I wish that we, and by we I mean me, Liz and Betania were within twenty feet of the Turner's house."

She raised her wand and Poof, we were within twenty feet of the Turner's house.

As we were walking, we saw Danny, Sam and Tucker coming up. Quickly Betania turned into Liz's watch this time.

"Hey there!"

Oh, hello Morbius. I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Danny. This is Sam, and this is Tucker. Sam, Tucker, this is Morbius and Elizabeth, the two who saved my sister from those four guys."

"Hi."

"A pleasure."

Liz and I shook hands with both of them.

"So, how's your sister doing?"

Danny smiled. "She's doing great. The doctor says that she'll be out in about a week or so."

"Wow, that great! Next time you see her, tell her I said hi."

"Sure thing, dude."

I suddenly saw a wisp of air come out of his mouth. Not wanting to keep him from his ghostly duties, I patted him on the back and said, "Well, I got to go. Have a good one, you three!"

"You too Morbius and Elizabeth!"

They walked off as fast as wasn't suspicious.

As we got up to the house, Betania changed into her cat disguise. I suddenly began to have a small headache. I rubbed my temples. Liz asked what was the matter.

"Oh, just a little headache. It should go away after a while."

After I said this, however, my head began to feel as if it was being torn apart and hit multiple times with a sledgehammer at the same time. I screamed. I was vaguely aware of both my nose and ears bleeding. I fell to my knees, my head still feeling like it was bursting open. I heard Liz screaming for help. By this time I was rolling on the sidewalk. Eventually the pain was too unbearable.

I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Oooo!!! What happens next, you might ask? continue to read and it shall be revealed in time. Oh, and I never had the ghosts have a similar prophecy, sorry. This is more FOP that DP.**

**morbiusgreen**


	10. Chapter 10

_Darkness. I am swimming in comfortable waves of soothing darkness. I am conscious of nothing but that moment. I want to stay in this moment forever. I am just pure spirit floating. My memories of the other world are slipping away, as if they are all a bad dream._

_Dream. That word stirs me from my lethargy. Something seems important about that word. Dream, dream, dream. Dreams: where the mind plays tricks on the tired dreamer, dreams, where countless images fly past the dreamer._

_I will myself forward through the dream mist. I can see nothing. _

_Light. A bright, blue light in the distance. I am drawn toward it under someone else's will. I am frightened. I try to move back, but this other will is stronger than mine. I am pushed forward._

_The light intensifies. I am suddenly aware of the presence beside me. I cannot see it, but I am aware of it._

"_Dreams. Destiny," it says in a soft voice that qualms my fears. I turn back to the light and am about to press forward when something stopped me. Another voice, familiar but distant, calling my name. I can detect a hint of worry in this other voice._

"_Morb, Morb, Morb…"_

---

Physical sensation began to return to me slowly but surely. My head still hurt, but it was tolerable. I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move a muscle, but I had to.

I opened my eyes first. The first face I saw was that of Liz, looking worried. She was glad to see me awake and called for Timmy to grab a glass of water. He came up beside me with the water. Groggily I took the glass from him, thanking him with a nod. It was then that I noticed that it wasn't just us three. Danny, Sam and Tucker were in the room as well, looking at me with an odd look on their faces.

I spoke, and was surprised by how hoarse my voice was.

"How long?"

"Three hours."

I looked at my watch. Sure enough it was around five-thirty. I sat up. Liz immediately came up to help me sit up. After I was comfortably situated, I asked what had happened.

"You started screaming and grabbing your head as if you were in pain. For an instant I thought that you were playing around. But then you started bleeding from the ears and nose. I screamed for help. Danny, Sam and Tucker came running back. By that time you were unconscious but trembling very hard. It took the three of them to carry you. I opened the door and they placed you on the couch. You had stopped trembling by that time but you were staring into space as if looking at something that wasn't really there. Your eyes eventually closed and we've been waiting for you to wake up since then."

I looked at myself. They hadn't removed anything, meaning that they hadn't found out about the jewelry I had found.

I tried standing up a couple times. The fist two times I got very dizzy and had to sit down and wait for the dizziness to go away. The third time I was able to stand without Liz's help. I asked for a pain killer. Timmy went upstairs to go get one, or so he claimed. I turned to Danny, Sam and Tucker. I thanked them for their help and told them that I was feeling much better now. They left. Timmy came back down with a pink bottle of pills. I took a couple. He then ran back upstairs. After he was gone, Betania appeared, asking if I felt any better.

"I'm not so sure as of yet. My head still hurts a little—" I stopped talking. The girls stared at me as if expecting me to fall on the floor again.

In fact, the exact opposite had happened. The pain that had been there before had instantly dissolved as if by magic. I had a suspicion. I picked up the bottle and examined it closely. I saw no identifying marks on it, which confirmed my hypothesis a bit. I decided not to worry about it and lay down again. I pulled out my copy of the Hope Prophecy and continued to read it. I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up it was around eight-fifteen. Liz and Betania were talking. I felt much better. Both girls even said that I looked much better. Liz and I went upstairs to tell Timmy that he had forty-five minutes. We found him in the game room playing with four other players, a headset over his ears.

"Hey, Timmy. Your bedtime's at nine and it's eight-fifteen now. Just a little reminder. What are you playing?"

_The Crash Nebula First-Person Shooter Video Game_. It rules!"

"Yea, I'll bet it does. Mind if we join you?"

"Uh, sure. I know there's a couple of extra controllers and headsets around somewhere." He began rummaging through the pile of gear in the room. After a couple of minutes he came back with two gaming controllers and headsets, which we plugged in. Timmy started a new game, which consisted of himself, me Liz and five other players. Timmy's game name was _pink_hat_, I made a new profile called _Cpt-Morbius_, and Liz made one called _Decimator_. There were five other people playing with us this time, _Hawkingfan_, _DirtyC_, _Boilinator_, _SuperSanchez_, and a person called _purple_queen_.

"Hey, Timmy, do you know anybody whose playing with us?"

"Yes, I do. He flipped a switch on the console and said hello into his microphone. Instantly I heard four other voices respond to Timmy's voice by name. They asked the same question I asked.

"Guys, there two playing with me right now are my two new babysitters."

"_Lucky you! We're still stuck with Vicky. We have to play in A.J.'s room secretly in order to play. How'd you two do it, I mean, persuade Timmy's parents to get rid of Vicky?"_

"That, my dear sir, is private company business." We all laughed at that. We started playing. By the middle of the game, _purple_queen_ was dominating. She would say a couple of things to us after a massive spree that she was on. I finally recognized who it was after a while. Even though she had tried to disguise her voice, I recognized her as Trixie. Liz did as well, I could tell. So did Timmy.

I decided to try something. I whispered my thought to Liz, who nodded with a grin. I cleared my throat and said, "Hey queen, you know something? You are proof of a saying that I have held as a life truth for a long time now."

"_What's that?_"

"The fact that if guys did more things that girls did, girls would be more free to do more boy things, such as video games."

I heard an audible gasp, mostly from Trixie and Timmy. They were so distracted that I was able to get off a couple of sniper kills before I was sniped myself. At eight fifty-five the game ended. Trixie was first place, Timmy was second, Liz and I were third and Chester, A.J., Sanchez and Elmer were fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh respectively.

At that moment I heard a door open over the VCube.

"Hey, twerps. **NO FUN!!!** Espescially video games!" We heard a chain saw starting up. The next thing we knew, they had all gone. Only Timmy, Trixie, Liz and I were left. I looked at my watch. I asked Timmy to get ready for bed. We said good night to Trixie, who left without a word.

We put Timmy to bed and waited downstairs for Timmy's parents to get home. They arrived around fifteen minutes later. They paid us and we all went to bed. Due to another exhausting day, I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

**Not much to say here. Hope you like!!!**

**morbiusgreen**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day we started at our new job at _Comix and Video Games_. I started working at the back lifting and arranging the boxes that arrived every day and Liz started working on cash register duty. Apparently that store was very popular with the guys (and occasional girls who dared to show themselves in the store) of the city.

Nothing much happened that year. Liz and I were able to find a cheap apartment to rent in the perfect spot, the perfect distance from Timmy's house and our work. We made a lot of money from babysitting. It wasn't just Timmy. We were able to get Vicky fired from many other babysitting jobs. I was grateful that she had turned eighteen. Otherwise, she had a very good chance of getting a fairy godparent, or so Betania thought. I hoped Jorgen wasn't that stupid, but from what I had seen of him, I wasn't really sure. We made enough money to buy a small truck that we were able to use to go to our babysitting jobs, which escalated when school came around. We couldn't baby-sit everyone in separate places, so we arranged it so that they all came over to our apartment, which was (fortunately) big enough for those whom we had freed from Vicky's evil clutches. Needless to say, she was as furious as furious could get, at least with her. We normally had around six or seven children around either playing video games with me, doing girl stuff with Liz or both at the same time. There were some nights where there were just guys, some with just girls and some with a mixture. Some nights Tootie came over, mainly to be with Timmy. Liz and I took those opportunities to get to know her better. We asked why she wore the weird outfit and why she didn't go get contacts. She replied (confidentially) that Vicky made her wear them. We also asked about her love for Timmy, at which point she said that her love for him burned with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns. Liz worked on getting Timmy and Tootie together. I really didn't approve, since I thought that Trixie was the one that Timmy should be with. Liz thought that Tootie should be Timmy's girlfriend. This was one point that we disagreed on.

The apartment that we lived in was a suitable size for the two of us. In order that people didn't get any ideas, we each slept in separate rooms. Betania became our cat. We were able to raise enough money to get a reasonable amount of necessary materials, electronics and furniture. We didn't get anything that we didn't need to have such as a VCube or high speed gaming computer (although we had enough money for them). We did get a reasonable priced computer that the Turner's didn't want anymore. We hooked it up to the internet.

I didn't have any attacks that year and eventually we forgot about the incident. I hid the jewelry in a chest that I had wished up. I forgot about them as well.

Until that day…

---

Than fateful morning I woke up feeling nauseous. We had been given the day off the day before and as such we were able to baby-sit five kids consisting of Timmy and his four friends. Timmy brought his VCube and we played until it was time for Timmy to go. We had eaten a ton of junk food and nothing healthy the previous night. We had to go to work, however. Before Liz got up, I went to the bathroom and emptied the remaining contents of my stomach.

I didn't eat much breakfast. A small bowl of cereal; and a glass of orange juice was all that I had. As we were leaving, I noticed that my jewelry was sitting on the counter. I told Liz to go out to the car, giving the excuse that I had forgotten something. I picked up my jewelry and for fear of someone snatching them from my pocket, put them on.

To my relief, nothing happened. I wondered how they had gotten there, but since we were pretty late, I put that at the back of my mind. I walked out to the car. Liz was in the driver's seat, waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long?" she asked when I got in.

"I was only a minute." I replied with a growl and left it at that.

The drive to work was uneventful. We arrived at eight fifty-five. The store wasn't open yet so we wandered around. It was only then that I noticed the renovations that had been going on since Christmas. They had completely redone the square and the food court as well as many of the stores. What stood out was the _Nasty_ _Burger_. It looked a lot more like the original located in Amity Park.

Finally Greg came and unlocked the door. We were always the first ones at the store most every day. Liz took her station at the cash register and I went to the back and started moving, packing and unpacking boxes.

The day was pretty normal for the first half. Lunch-time came around. Liz and I were replaced by a couple others. We stepped out and bought a couple of Double Nasty Burgers. We sat down at our normal booth close to the store.

About halfway through the meal, we spotted Timmy, Chester, and A.J. we waved. They spotted us and came up.

"Hey guys," I began. "What's shakin'?"

"Oh, not much. Chester, A.J. and I were just going over to the Arcade. There's a new game there. I heard a couple of other people talking about it a couple nights ago."

"What's it called?" Liz asked

"_Crossover Annihilation_. It has Catman, the Crimson Chin, Skull Squisher and Crash Nebula all in the same game!"

"Whoa, dude. That sounds _awesome_!" I said excitedly. During the past year I had spent some of the long stretches where I had nothing to do reading the extra comics that had been lying around. I had become big fans of all four of them. I knew almost as much as there was to know about them as Timmy did.

"It does! We can't wait to play it!" Chester acted as if he had had a bit too much caffeine that morning.

"I'm just here for a highly scientific study concerning reaction rates."

"Re-what now?" Chester asked, a confused look on his face. I knew what A.J. was talking about and so did Liz, but we kept our mouths shut while A.J. explained. By the end of his lecture, Timmy and Chester were holding their heads, their poor brains obviously in overload.

When they recovered, Chester glared at A.J, remarking how he knew how to take the fun out of everything.

"What's wrong with—?"

"Oh, shut up and let's go you two." Timmy looked impatient to go. "Well, see you two around!" they walked off, Chester and A.J. glaring at each other all the way. Liz giggled. I smiled and we went back to our meal. We finished five minutes later.

We had about ten minutes of free time so we decided to go explore. Liz went off to a girls store and I went off to the nearest DVD store. For ten minutes I looked at the newer DVD's such as the newest Catman movie, _The_ _Clawed_ _Knight_. When the ten minutes were almost up, I hurried back to the store. Liz was already getting ready to replace Carly, Liz's sub. I strolled back to my work area and began to do the brute work of moving boxes.

About an hour later, Liz came back. She said that business was slow and no one was coming in. We then fell to wondering what our parents must have thought when we disappeared.

"Maybe they thought we ran away and went to Vegas," Liz joked. I gave her the _you_ _wish_ look

"I wouldn't go to Vegas in my right mind," I replied, placing down another box.

"My point exactly."

"What!? Why you…" I began chasing her around the room. We were both laughing so hard we were tired in about five minutes. We were both alone. We had given Betania the week off and she had gone to visit her family. We were even privileged to meet some of them: Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. We were able to contact her if needed through the fairy phones she had given each of us.

Soon we had to stop. We sat on some boxes, breathing heavily.

Suddenly I began to feel a small pain in both my ears. I tried to clear them out, hoping that was all that was wrong. My eyes began to get irritated and my nose began to get cold. Liz noticed and asked what was wrong. Before I could answer, piercing pain seared through my skull. It was like someone had dumped magma on my head it was so painful. I was vaguely aware of someone screaming my name. An instant later I realized that Liz was the one shouting my name.

A mirror was straight across from me. Just as I was losing consciousness, I glanced into it for a couple of seconds. I saw the blood streaming from my nose, mouth, ears and eyes this time. But that was not what scared me.

One thought was on my mind as I slipped into the comforting waves of darkness again.

_Why am I glowing blue?_

_

* * *

_

**Oooo! What's going to happen next? I wonder... (It's never a good thing when an author doesn't even know what's going to happen next *smiles*) Oh and thank you, once again for the positive reviews. All three of you! They are much a****pprieciated. reviews are the life force that keeps me alive (as a writer)! I cannot say thank you enough. THANK YOU!!!**

******morbiusgreen **

******p.s. Did I say thank you?**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Dreams. Destiny."_

_The soft, calming presence is floating next to me again, speaking those words to me. I look at the blue light. I am afraid again. Those two words are repeated again to me. I look back at the blue light. It has now become blinding, but I can somehow look straight at it._

_The presence beside me keeps repeating the two words._

"_Dreams. Destiny."_

_I am nervous. __**What lies beyond that light?**_

_**Dreams. Destiny.**_

_I hear a mixture of my own thoughts and another's._

_**Here goes everything.**_

_I float forward..._

---

My first conscious memory was of floating on soft clouds. As I woke up more, I realized that clouds didn't make beeping noises. It also didn't smell like the antiseptics that hospitals normally used. I opened my eyes. I was staring at one of those whitewashed ceilings that are common to hospitals. I looked over towards the source of the beeping. I saw my heart rate monitor and respiratory monitor. Everything looked normal.

I sat up slowly. My room was a decent size. There was an extra bed next to mine which was separated by a thin sheet. Through it I saw Liz asleep. Betania was sleeping in cat form on the floor. On closer inspection I realized that this was the same room that Jazz had been in, only redecorated. I looked at the clock. 5:33 P.M. _Good_, I thought. _I've only been out five hours_.

I looked around for my jewelry, since it had been taken from me. I spotted them on the table next to my bed. I touched them gingerly for fear of having another attack. Nothing. I put the necklace on slowly, ready to rip it off and throw it across the room if needed. Again, nothing happened. Same with the rings. I steepled both my index fingers and began to think. My head was filled with so many questions that my head was swimming. _What's going on? Am I being affected by the environment? Why only with the jewelry on? Am I going to die?_

The last question was the main one on my mind. I really didn't want to die.

As I was worrying over this, the door opened. A man who I could only assume was a doctor stepped in.

"Ah, Mr. Verde. Nice to see you up finally."

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been torn apart and sewn back together rather poorly."

"Ah." he wrote something down on his pad and then continued.

"I'm Doctor Perez and I was the one who examined you when you came in a week ago. Oh yes. You've been here a whole week. After a quick examination we could find only that you had suffered minor injuries. I'm here to ask you a couple questions. Now, have you had any of these attacks before?"

"Only once, and that was only a year ago. I don't understand in."

"Neither do I, son. Now, can you tell me what happened? Your friend there described what she saw. We need a report from you."

I told him what happened, excluding the glowing blue part. He took more notes, and then requested that I take a cat scan later. I thanked him and he left. I lay down again and continued to think. I was still tired, though so I dozed off.

I woke up an hour later. It was around 6:40. It was getting dark outside. I lay there with my eyes closed, absorbing the silence.

My daydreaming was cut short by the opening of the door. I opened my eyes a bit. Instead of a nurse or a doctor, I saw Jazz. I closed my eyes and began to breathe in normally. She came up to the side of the bed and began to scan me with a strange device. It beeped for a moment and then she shut it off.

"We were both wrong," she said. I wondered who she was talking to. As soon as I thought that, I realized who she was talking to. Sure enough, I saw Danny Phantom appear holding Sam and Tucker. They looked over at Liz and floated silently over.

"I'm still positive he's a ghost. When he fainted a year ago, Sam, Tucker and I saw him glowing for a second or two while his girlfriend ran to get the other kid to help. You know how Dad's inventions never work most of the time."

"True, but wasn't he glowing blue?"

"Yes he was, but color doesn't matter. Vlad—"

"Shh! I just remembered something. He listened to me tell the story that time when he and his friend saved me a year ago. He could be doing the same now. We need to be careful what we say."

I smiled and said, "Too late."

They started. I sat up and Liz did as well. I hadn't realized that she was listening as well, but I wasn't surprised. She had pulled that trick on me many times when we were much younger. That was where I had learned to do it. I looked back and winked at Liz. She winked back and smiled at me. I then looked back at them. Danny had pushed the other three behind him, a look on his face that told me he didn't trust me. I frowned. I was unsure why he distrusted me.

"What did I do? I know just as much as you."

"Too many coincidences, _Morbius_, if that is your real name."

"It is my real name. Why won't you believe me?"

"Why? My ghost sense tells me that you're a ghost. What other proof do I need?"

"I don't know what a "ghost sense" is, "I lied, "but couldn't it be wrong?"

"It never is," he replied.

Timmy chose that moment to walk in the door. He looked around, saw Danny Phantom and smiled.

"Danny Phantom! You're one of my favorite heroes! Can I have your autograph?"

Danny sighed. "Can it wait till later, kid?" I'm busy here. I think that he's a ghost."

"Ghost? He and Liz are my babysitters. I haven't noticed anything odd about them."

"Babysitters…" he trailed off. He looked back at me and Liz with a confused look in his eyes. I gave him the _I told you so_ look. He looked back at me apologetically.

"What about the fact that we all saw you glowing blue?"

I rubbed my chin. I had seen the blue and knew that I hadn't seen any illusion, but I had to lead them off track, I knew.

"Maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you," I replied. They nodded in agreement.

I began to feel strange. I feared that another attack was coming, but it wasn't. I saw blue light in the room. I looked around for the source, fearing the worst. Finally, l looked down at myself. I was the source of the light.

"Morb…?" Liz said with concern in her voice. Everyone else was looking at me, eyes wide.

The lights in the room went out with a spark. The blue light was now more visible. By this time I was very frightened. I didn't know what to do. Everyone else was backing away from me. I got the feeling that either the room was shrinking or I was growing. I looked down. It was neither. I had begun to levitate.

The light intensified. My rings and necklace were the brightest of all. The brightness peaked for about a minute. I learned later from the others that it had gotten about as bright as the sun. I shut my eyes to block out the powerful light. I felt something _flowing_ through me. I couldn't describe it then, and I can't describe it now. That is all that I can describe. Eventually I floated back down and landed on the floor.

When I looked at everyone else, I wondered how I was going to explain this to them. I heard someone gasp from behind me. I turned.

Cosmo, Wanda, Betania and Poof were floating over my bed in their fairy form, their frightened faces stark white.

* * *

**Wow! Now what? And this is (I think) the end of all the bleeding. **

**morbiusgreen**


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone stood still. It was as if time itself had stopped. Jazz, Danny, Sam and Tucker were just confused. Timmy was on the verge of tears. I was wondering what was going to happen next. So was Liz.

"Who…are…you?" Danny asked, staring at the fairies.

They began to reply when I suddenly interrupted.

"Oh, you mean you don't know? They're fairies. Fairy godparents to be exact. I would have thought you would have come across them in you ghost fighting, Danny _Fenton_."

The friends of Danny gasped in horror and shock. Everyone, including myself was surprised by my remark. I continued, unable to stop.

"Yes, I know who you are. Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, ghost hunters extraordinaire. Also clueless as to the fact that his one and only female best friend loves him. Yes, Miss Samantha Manson, I know more about you than you do about me, like the fact that you love Danny here. Tucker Foley, well, you're an open book. A techno-geek. Ah, Jazz. Thinks she's an adult when in reality she has a long ways to go yet. Timmy Turner, ah Timmy Tiberius Turner. You are the greatest enigma of all. You I know most about. You have a crush on the most popular kid in Dimmsdale Elementary, Trixie Tang, who is also a tomboy."

I turned and advanced towards Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. Everyone was still frozen, surprise pasted on their faces, including Liz. I was still confused. _What am I doing?_

"Ah, Cosmo, Wanda and little Poof. Wanda, the fairy godmother of Timmy. Can be a nag at times, but means well. Cosmo, Fairy World's least intelligent fairy. The opposite of Einstein in every way. Poof, child of Cosmo and Wanda. Wished up by Timmy for his godparents. Also the source of some very unstable raw power, which is why the Anti-Fairies and Pixies are after it. Ah, yes. I know that and much more."

As soon as I was done, the room shook. A man-sized mushroom cloud formed in the middle of the room. Everyone turned. Everyone except me shrank back. The person who stood there held a large wand and a fairy neuralyzer.

"TURNER, VERDE AND RANDALL!!! YOU HAVE REVEALED THE SECRET OF YOUR FAIRES!!! THEY MUST NOW—!!!"

"—Go away forever. Yea, yea, yea. Don't waste you breath, Jorgen von Strangle. I'd imagined you to be quite taller than you are." "Yeah, the fairy who watches the girly soap opera _All My Biceps_."

He became terrified and backed away. I laughed and rushed forward with inhuman speed, snatching Jorgen's wand and neuralyzer. I flipped over him and landed on the bed. Still laughing, I twirled the wand over my head with no effort. It felt like it weighed next to nothing. I threw it in the air across the room, jumped over, caught it and threw it back to Jorgen. He tried to catch it but failed. He landed on the other side of the room, unconscious.

I looked back at everyone. What I had just done in those couple minutes finally hit me. It was as if I had been in mental contact with someone else, or had someone else's abilities. I fell backwards to the bed and closed my eyes…

---

_Images and visions of another person's life crossed before my eyes. A fairy's life crossed through my mind in a matter of minutes. _

_I lived the life of Mav, a fairy scientist who lived around eleven billion years ago. That number was vaguely familiar, but in my semi-unconscious state it didn't register. He lived in the Pre-Earth Era. He had been the fairy who discovered the world that fairies drew their power from. He had discovered Æther World, a world of immense power. The Big Wand was an invention of his and because of him, all fairies evolved to become powerful beings capable of almost anything. He was celebrated during his life as the greatest fairy of all time._

_What no other fairy at that time knew, however, was that he also discovered an even more powerful world, which he named Sueñalon. He named it that because it was the legendary Land of Dreams that the fairy race talked of like humans talk about Atlantis. He was able to make a way to draw power from Sueñalon by way of a necklace and two rings. The necklace was the conduit that connected Sueñalon to the wearer and the rings emitted the power._

_When he approached the Fairy Council about this, they warned him to keep it silent because if word got around, the fairies might revolt. He complied with their request._

_However, there was a fairy on the Council who grew jealous of Mav. Her name was Ivy. She grew obsessed with the power of Sueñalon and tried every way she could to steal the Sueñalon items._

_Finally, her obsession boiled over. She grew desperate and captured the Big Wand, she channeled all Æther through her body and demanded the surrender of the Sueñalon items or Fairy World would die. By that time fairies had become so dependant on Aether that they couldn't survive without it._

_Mav had no choice but to use his Sueñalo powers to fight her. They were pretty evenly matched._

_The fight lasted for three days. During this time, many fairies got sick and almost died. _

_Eventually, Mav defeated Ivy and cursed her. If she was ever reincarnated, she couldn't come back in an intelligent being's body. She died, but swore that she would return._

_Mav had won, but he was on the verge of death as well. He was taken to the hospital. He survived for three days. During those three days he did nothing but write the visions that he had begun to receive in what came to be called as the __**Hope Prophecy**__, where he described vaguely how he and Ivy would fight once again in the far future for the fate of Sueñalon. It became to be his greatest work. Ever since he has been considered the greatest fairy of all time…_

---

My eyes opened again. I saw blurry outlines of heads staring at me. I heard voices, but not intelligent voices.

I sat up. I was feeling dizzy and the room spun. I shook my head. Eventually the room steadied and I was able to see and hear clearly.

"Are you all right, Morb?" Liz was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me with a concerned expression.

"I…I think so. I feel like I've been asleep for a million years."

They laughed dryly, and then they told me that I'd been laying there for about five minutes. I moaned and rubbed my eyes again. They pestered me with questions like what was going on, how I knew all that I knew about them and others.

Finally Liz told them to leave me alone. She told them to leave, which they did. She came back to me and sat down on the bed again. While I was dressing, I told her everything, even the parts that I had hidden from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I don't know. It was as if someone was holding me back."

Suddenly the building shook violently. By this time I had gotten dressed. It started to shake continuously. Liz and I rushed out of the building to see what was going on.

When we got outside, the first thing we saw was Danny flat on his back, groaning.

"Danny, what are you doing? What's going on?"

"What do you mean, 'What's going on?'? Look!"

He pointed up. We looked to where he was pointing. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh…"

* * *

**There! I hope I haven't kept anybody waiting and that this chapter is a decent one. Also, I hope everybody had a Happy Thanksgiving!!!**

**morbiusgreen**


	14. Chapter 14

I will never forget what happened that day.

I saw a figure with an evil-looking dark pink cloak and hood that covered the face was floating about a hundred feet above the ground. The weather had changed. Whereas a couple minutes ago it was a cold sunny day, now a thunderstorm had suddenly rolled in. lightning pierced the sky and thunder pealed through the rain-threatening heavens. The figure was shooting out pink beams of energy at everyone. The crowd was running around, screaming in terror. Danny flew back up, fists glowing.

The next second he was on the ground again, this time for awhile.

"MAAAAAV! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The voice sounded familiar. I had heard a variation of it somewhere.

"Vicky…"

I looked down to my left. Timmy, the one who had identified the person floating was right. He had on his dark suit, hands glowing dark purple. Beside him stood Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, wands armed.

"No, no, no, no, no, guys. Thank you, but this is _my_ battle. I don't know how I know this, but we were brought here, _I_ was brought here to your city for a purpose."

They nodded and stood back. Liz ran up to me, fear in her eyes.

"If you don't make it, I just want you to know—"

Before I knew what was happening, she was kissing me. I was too surprised to move afterwards. It only lasted for a couple of seconds. When she pulled away, she was blushing.

"Was that wrong?"

I replied by pulling her into another longer kiss. When I pulled away, I gave her a wink and faced Vicky, or Ivy.

I realized later that IVY: I=Icky, V=Vicky and Y=the last letter in her name. For me, it was simple. MAV: my initials.

She looked down at the crowd and spied me. She grabbed me with her powers and pulled me up.

"MAV! I HAVE A PRISONER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I laughed. She turned to me and asked viciously, "What's so funny, twerp?"

I replied by blasting her with a bright blue Sueñalo blast. She flew back, releasing her grip on me. I started falling, but used my Sueñalo to level myself just before I hit the ground.

'Ivy, let Vicky go," I demanded.

Timmy and his fairies looked at me with confusion. "What?" They asked.

I replied, "According to Mav's memories, a curse was put on Ivy so that she couldn't come back as a human or fairy, only as a bug. Apparently she has circumvented that curse."

They nodded. I floated back up and faced Ivy, aglow with bright blue Sueñalo energy. Ivy, on the other hand was aglow with the dark pink energy.

I wondered where she had gotten such power.

_**Ever since you two arrived last year, she has been all over absorbing whole fairies. That's why you were so successful in taking her babysitting jobs.**_ Mav, inside my head.

_Mav, I need your help._

_**Don't worry. The Prophecy must be fulfilled. She knows that just as much as I do.**_

"Come on, twerp! Give them to me and nobody will get hurt."

It started to rain. Hard. My hair was drenched in seconds and was beginning to fall down over my face. I flipped it back and stared hard at Ivy.

"Never!"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Mav. Either way, it will be shorter than the last time."

"You got that right."

I raised my hand and shot out a Sueñalo beam towards her. It hit her and she fell back, but balanced herself.

"Good one, Mav, but try this on for size."

She raised both her hands towards the sky. I looked up, the rain pelting my face. The clouds began to swirl and descend on me. I tried flying away but the funnel caught me and twirled me around fiercely. It finally ended a bit later. I began to fall.

Fortunately, I was still strong enough to balance myself. I floated back up, only to be greeted by a fist impacting my jaw.

I flew backwards again but caught myself just in time to dodge a pink Ætherblast.

"Give up, Mav."

"No!"

"Oh, well."

She aimed a hand at me and fired. I countered with a Sueñalo blast directed at hers. When they came into contact, a bright light was emitted from it.

We struggled to keep each other at bay, the light moving along the line each direction. Finally, her beam won out and impacted me directly on the chest.

I cried out in pain. When I centered myself, Ivy was surrounded by pink lightning. Her hands were raised to the sky.

I realized too late what she was going to do. I watched in slow motion as the lightning searched out. I watched as the lightning licked over my body. I listened as I screamed. I felt the wind rushing past me as I fell to the ground, almost unconscious. I heard and felt the jarring thud of my body impacting the hospital sidewalk.

Ivy flew down and caught me by the throat. We flew up, up, up, till I could see stars. I wasn't sure if I was imaging it or if I really did see stars.

"Come on, Mav, you wasted all these years hiding from me, and for what? So you could suffer defeat at the hands of a mere _girl_! And what about your little idiot girlfriend? Did you think I really didn't see you two making out? I know I can't kill you, Mav, but I'm gonna make you suffer by watching her die a slow, painful death."

"NOOOOOO!!!"

That was when my anger became as hot as Hell itself. My eyes and sight turned blood red. Ivy's face had on it an evil gleeful look on it. When she saw my eyes, however, I saw in her eyes that she knew that she had lost.

My hands balled up into fists. I kicked her away violently and fired a small but powerful blast at her midsection. I was told later that the blast was red instead of blue. The red beam spread over Ivy, enveloping her. She screamed. Finally, a small bug with a multitude of evil looking pink eyes emerged from Vicky. It floated up to me with hate in its eyes, black blood flowing from a couple small wounds.

"This isn't the end, Mav!" It said in a genderless voice. "I will kill you eventually! And when I do, I will take over Sueñalon!"

"The important thing is it won't be today." I replied. Using Sueñalo, I formed a sword and stabbed the bug that was Ivy. I watched as she dissolved into a black mist. The rain was still falling as I descended to the ground. A large crowd gathered around me a couple of seconds after I landed.

I was pestered with congratulation statements. I waved them off tiredly. In fact, I was so tired that I lay down on the hospital garden and was asleep in seconds.

My last memory was of Liz kissing my cheek.

* * *

**I know the fight scene was dumb and too short, but my brain is tired. If I said this before, oh well: This is a story about what I wish would happen to me and my ideal friend. Not all of what I describe about myself is true, but it's what I want to be true about me.**

**for randomnesses sake: Cosmo: "And we could mean anything, we three, we the people, or my favorite, wheeeee!"**

**morbiusgreen**


	15. Chapter 15

I had no dreams this time. I woke up on a soft mattress. I looked around. I realized that I was in Timmy's room. I sat up too quickly and had to lie down again while the room readjusted itself. When the dizziness died away, I sat up again, slowly this time. I rubbed my eyes. I could tell from the light coming through the window that it was about noon. Liz was asleep on the floor.

I got up and looked outside. Fresh, white snow was falling over Dimmsdale. There was already a thick white blanket obscuring the ground. I could see children playing in the distance, having snowball fights, making snowmen and the like.

A pencil fell off of Timmy's desk. Liz stirred. Fortunately, she didn't wake up. I began to tip-toe out of the room. I grabbed the Jewelry of Sueñalon on the way out. I made it out without waking her, or so I thought.

I had been dirty after the fight, but when I looked in the bathroom mirror I saw no dirt or grime on me.

_Must have been the fairies_, I thought to myself.

I walked downstairs. The room was dark. Before I knew what was happening, the lights were switched on and I saw Timmy, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vicky sitting on the couches in the Turner living room while Cosmo, Wanda, Betania and many other fairies floated around.

"SURPRISE!"

I blinked to make sure that what I saw was real. When I was convinced it wasn't a dream, I asked what was going on.

"It's a Thank You party, to saw thank you to you for defeating Ivy," Vicky replied. I noticed that she wasn't evil-looking anymore.

"Also a special thanks from me, Morbius, for freeing me from that wicked creature. For years she has controlled me. Only a couple of times have I been free from her influence and that, as I found out yesterday was thanks to Timmy."

My curiosity was too great. I just had to know.

"Vicky, when did you become, uh, possessed by Ivy?"

I saw tears forming in her eyes. I realized I was on a slippery slope.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. If it's too painful to talk about…"

"No, it's ok. It's probably best if I tell someone and get it out of me." She proceeded to explain.

"Some years back, before I began to baby-sit Timmy, my family was a happy family of five, my mom, dad, myself, the youngest Tootie and the middle one, Austin. One day we all went to get our yearly check-up. Tootie and I checked out fine, but the doctor was a little concerned about Austin. He had been acting strange recently, tired all the time, eating at irregular intervals etc. The doctor took some x-rays. I was unaware of this at the time, but one night I got up to get a midnight snack and heard my parents talking. Apparently, Austin had developed a rare disease that was killing him. I can't remember the name, but what I do remember was an overwhelming sadness. That night was my last night as Victoria, nice babysitter. My memories are dim after that. I…I…"

She began to sob uncontrollably. I mentally slapped myself. This was supposed to be a joyous celebration and I ruined it. Jazz reached over and began to comfort Vicky, who sobbed over Jazz's shoulder. After a while, she blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

"Gosh, Vicky. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. If had any idea…"

"No, it's ok. In fact, thank you for asking. I needed to tell someone. But, enough about that. Let's PARTY!"

"Yea. Where's the music? I want to get funky with it," I added.

Timmy rushed over to the stereo and hit the **play** button. The lights darkened and a disco ball came out. Electronic music began to blare through the speakers. Colorful lights moved around the room.

I suddenly realized that Liz might wake up. I began to rush upstairs to make sure she was asleep, but never got to the first step.

There stood Liz, on the top of the stairs, in a beautiful pink and purple dress. I looked down, realizing that I was in grubby clothes. Using Sueñalo, I outfitted myself in a perfect black tuxedo complete with a carnation.

Liz jumped. I caught her in a blue Sueñalo bubble and brought her down.

The music changed. Slow, romantic music. Liz and I took the standard dance position and began to dance, slowly. I sighed with content. Life was good. Danny, Sam, Cosmo and Wanda were the only other ones on the floor. The rest were talking silently over by the punch bowl. We continued like this for about an hour.

The clock eventually struck midnight. A dance had just ended. Suddenly a small mushroom cloud appeared in the middle of the dance floor. There stood Jorgen, holding two crowns. He approached me and Liz and did the last thing that we expected.

He kneeled before us and bowed. Liz and I looked at each other with bemused expressions.

"Ok, I'll bite. What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm bowing before the King and Queen of Fairy World."

"What?"

"A missing part of the Hope Prophecy somehow appeared on my desk today in Mav's own handwriting along with these two crowns. It basically said that Mav and the one who accompanied him were to become King and Queen of Fairy World."

I looked hard at him to se if he was lying. Somehow I could see that he was telling the truth.

"Yea, well, get up, will ya? You're embarrassing me."

He stood up and held out the crowns. With a flash, we appeared in a large room. Everyone from the party was there.

"Over there are the Dual Thrones. They appeared just today atop the hill where the Big Wand is. It is where you two will sit."

Too shocked for words, Liz and I began to walk methodically forward. When we reached the thrones and, not knowing what else to do, we sat down. The crowns appeared on our heads the minute we sat down. Everyone bowed to us. A scepter was placed in my hands and we were clothed in light, comfortable royal robes.

After that, Jorgen turned to the group standing behind. A fairy neuralyzer appeared in his hand. Knowing what he was going to do, I stretched out my hand. A stream of blue Sueñalo energy reached out the neuralyzer. As soon as it touched, the neuralyzer was wrestled out of Jorgen's hand and floated along the stream to my hand.

"What are you doing, Jorgen?"

He looked nervous as he answered.

"Uh, Turner's fairies have to be taken away from him because he revealed their existence to these others." He gestured to the others in the room.

"Yeah, so? How is that diffeent from what I did over the Dimmsdale hospital?"

That silenced him. I turned to Timmy.

"Timmy, you can keep your fairies. As for the rest of you, if you promise never to speak of the events that occurred today and the fact that fairies exist, I won't take away your memories of it. However, if you break that promise, I will know and wipe your mind of this incident."

I did, of course, not know how to wipe minds or track them, but just the fact that I was able to take down the toughest fairy in the universe with just a flick made them agree.

As they were about to leave, I remembered something.

"Oh, Victoria!"

She turned, obviously surprised by the fact that I had used her full name, not her nickname. She came up trembling.

"No, no. Please don't do that. I'm not going to do anything to you. Rather, I'm gonna give you something."

I brought my hands together and they started to glow. I held them there for about ten seconds, concentrating. When they separated, a green headband was floating in between my hands. I grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Thank you, but what—"

"It's what I like to call an Anti-Ivy headband. This should prevent Ivy from possessing you again, if she returns."

She put it on. I must say, I thought that it was a pretty good headband for a first try.

After they had gone and Liz and I were alone, she leaned over and asked, "Are you sure we can do this?"

"I don't know, Liz. I hope so. I sincerely hope so…"

---

For fifty years, we ruled over Fairy World. We made many improvements for both Earth and Fairy World. One of the most notable ones was that we were behind the famous discovery of a revolutionary new medical science that slowed the aging limit of humans by and incredible rate. We also influenced many humans to invent technologies so that by the end of our reign humans had homes not only on Earth but Mars, Venus and the Moon. The rest I cannot remember at this point since they were so numerous.

---

One day in the fiftieth year of our reign, Liz and I decided to visit the place where this adventure had started, the farmer's field. The farmer and his wife had died before we became the monarchs of Fairy World. Our age at that time was about that of twenty year olds. We didn't say much. We just stood there and pondered the past years.

Suddenly, clouds began to appear and surround us. I tried to break up the clouds, but to no avail.

_**Your work here is done**_. No words were spoken, but we knew that this was so. We grabbed hands and waited. The clouds began to swirl and form into the whirlpool that had brought us here in the first place. The noise grew and grew and then—

Silence. I opened my eyes. And nearly fell backwards in surprise.

We were in my living room. I could hear rain falling outside. The TV was playing the last couple seconds of the _Danny Phantom_ theme song.

We looked at each other. While doing so, I saw a light reflection in her eyes. I looked down. The Jewelry was still glowing.

"Well, that was some adventure, wasn't it, Morb?"

"Huh? Oh! Yea, it sure was. And I'm surprised. I thought our world would age like we did. But I guess it makes sense. It's kinda like the _Chronicles of Narnia_ and the _Archives of Anthropos_, don't you think?

"Sure. Say, do you think we'll be going back?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Me too."

We sat on the couch and watched _Danny Phantom_. We fell asleep at the end. My last conscious thought was the same question Liz asked.

_Will we go back…?_

**

* * *

****That is the end of the first of the trilogy****. Wait (in anticipation, I trust) for the second story. Also, sorry for the delay. Playing w/ Facebook. Anyway, hope you liked my story! Thank you to all who commented. You've been a big help!**

**morbiusgreen**


End file.
